


Doodler (vol Con)

by 小蜂子theCybermania (74832905)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74832905/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%9C%82%E5%AD%90theCybermania
Summary: Indescribable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Airborne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QAtheAuthoress74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAtheAuthoress74/gifts).



> This scene is definitely the cutest.  
> DL: ::Careful Starscream. Lord Megatron assigned me the leader of this mission::  
> TC: ::Maybe? But not here, not now.::

::Did you just yell like a sparkling?::

::FRAAAAAG:::

::Wanna play again?::

::NO! NO! _PLEASE!_ ::


	2. Con Ideology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screamer is doing fine with the squishies, especially this one, who made him feel special.  
> He couldn’t help himself reporting his love for the sickle hammer stencil and asking for more, so that he could see her again and enjoy even the most constricted chat.

SS:What's this insignia madam?

Soldier:The great cause of communism and our endeavor, comerade.

SS:Hmm, sounds nice...... What's your name by the way?

Soldier:Sorry, the question is off limits.

SS:I see how, for thinking aloud then, you are beautiful, comerade.

Soldier:Umm................Thanks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any doubt, the soldier’s hands, actually she wore gloves, and I drew them lousily.


End file.
